Tempat Tuk Pulang
by Asheera Welwitschia
Summary: Yasusada mengerjap bingung. Gatal ingin bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun sebagian besar dirinya yang lain menahan keinginan tersebut. Suasana sekedai berubah menjadi kelabu. Syukurlah semua orang sudah pulang -kebanyakan karena takut kalau terjadi perkelahian disana—. Jangan berkelahi di kedai, dong. Tolong. Chapter 2: Benang Merah yang Muncul
1. chapter 1

Bau besi berkarat tercium pekat. Membaur dengan bau-bau aneh dari selokan. Menyisakan seorang lelaki berjubah hitam pekat dengan manik merah rubi menyala. Berdiri mematung sembari menggenggam erat sebuah pedang. Darah menetes dari ujung-ujung tangannya. Menggambarkan betapa buruk kondisi sang lelaki.

Lelaki itu mendongak. Menatap gelapnya malam tanpa bintang. Diiringi dengan seekor burung merpati yang terbang mengudara. Mengindahkan mayat dan potongan tubuh yang berceceran di tanah sempit bekas pemukiman kumuh. 'Aah, aku ingin mati saja.' pikirnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, suara derap langkah lain terdengar samar. Memaksa lelaki itu berlari secepat yang ia bisa walaupun kakinya terasa kebas. Ia tidak mungkin menang dengan kondisinya yang sekarang. Maka ia meninggalkan tanah sempit yang penuh dengan darah itu. Meninggalkan lawannya yang telah mati.

Juga kawannya.

Hujan mulai turun ketika kakinya menginjak pada sebuah kota kecil di dekat gunung. Sang lelaki terengah lelah. Menciptakan uap-uap putih pada setiap engahannya. Darah masih menetes dari tempat yang sama sedangkan hujan semakin deras. Membuatnya mendecih saat merasakan luka-lukanya menjerit perih terkena pakaian kotor dan campuran air hujan. Namun kemudian ia kembali memaksakan kaki-kakinya untuk kembali bergerak.

Dalam derasnya rinai hujan, diantara gang-gang kecil yang gelap, kaki-kaki itu bergetar. Tak sanggup melangkah lagi. 'Oh, ayolah! Kau baru bergerak tujuh kilometer!' dan lelaki itu memukul kakinya sendiri memaksakan untuk bergerak barang selangkah. Namun tubuh itu sudah mencapai batasnya. Jatuh berdebam di mulut sebuah gang kecil. Darah kembali merembes keluar. Membuat kotor genangan air disebelah lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu, kembali mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit. Manik merah rubi terangnya sangat kontras dengan langit malam. Menatap tetesan hujan yang makin deras. "Ah, mungkin ini kah akhirnya?" tertawa lirih. Pandangannya semakin kabur. "Yah, tidak buruk juga."

Matanya terasa berat. Kemudian sedikit demi sedikit menurunkan kelopak matanya. Mungkin ini akhir dari hidupnya. Hidup dari seorang intelejen kekaisaran. Hidup tanpa diketahui, mati tanpa ditangisi. Yah, mungkin tidak buruk juga.

"ASTAGA!" hingga ia mendengar suara jeritan panik seorang wanita. "Kau! Bertahanlah!"

Lelaki itu berusaha membuka kembali matanya. Hingga pandangannya berfokus pada sepasang manik lain yang berwarna biru cerah. Seperti batu safir. Raut wajah seorang gadis yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Bertahanlah tuan!" dan itu adalah kata terakhir yang sempat didengarnya sebelum lelaki itu sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadaran.

.

Seorang gadis dengan helaian biru tua duduk bersimpuh didalam sebuah kamar bergaya tradisional Jepang. Dengan alas tikar _tatami_ yang hangat, serta pintu geser dengan lambang keluarga. Gadis itu tengah menggulung sebuah perban yang baru saja digunakannya. Kemudian menaruh gulungan perban tersebut kedalam sebuah kotak berukuran sedang.

"Dimana aku?" sebuah suara lirih memecah keheningan. Membuat gadis itu menoleh menuju sumber suara.

"Tuan sudah sadar rupanya." Gadis itu tersenyum pada seorang lelaki asing penuh perban yang tengah terbaring diatas futon tebal.

Lelaki dengan manik merah rubi itu menatap sang gadis. "Kau yang menolongku, huh?"

"Saya menemukan tuan di belakang tempat kerja saya. Dan oh! Saya Yamatonokami Yasusada!" Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. "Siapa nama tuan?"

"Kashuu. Kashuu Kiyomitsu."

Putaran gerigi takdir mulai berjalan.

.

.

.

Tittle: Tempat Tuk Pulang

Disclaimer: Touken ranbu kapan yha jadi punya saya? :"v

Rated: T aja kayaknya

Pair: Kiyofem!Yasu

Warning: AU, OOC (saya sudah berusaha keras biar ga ooc #hiks), typo, abal, dll

Latar waktu dan budaya ngambil era Showa (1926-1986)

Genre: action romance? Drama? Entah :"v #buang

.

.

.

Semburat mentari pagi masuk kedalam celah-celah lebar jendela sebuah ruangan. Menerpa seorang lelaki yang menyatakan dirinya bernama Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Membuat manik lelaki itu berwarna lebih cerah. Seperti batu rubi yang menyala. Tubuh lelaki itu kini berbalut sebuah yukata rumah berwarna biru terang yang sederhana. Kemudian dibalik yukata itu, terlihat banyak bebat tebal perban yang menghuni tubuhnya.

Kashuu yang tengah menatap pemandangan luar, merasakan hembusan angin dari luar jendela. Membuatnya memutuskan untuk beranjak dari _futon_ nya, melipat benda tersebut, kemudian melangkahkan diri menuju jendela.

Hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah seorang gadis dengan manik safir indah. Bersenandung riang sembari mencabut beberapa sayuran dari halaman -sesaat kemudian akhirnya Kashuu tersadar bahwa kamarnya dekat dengan kebun-. Kashuu, lelaki dengan helaian cokelat tua itu akhirnya menatap sesosok indah tersebut. Ah? Siapa nama gadis itu? Baru dini hari tadi jika ia tak salah, gadis itu mengenalkan namanya.

"Yamatonokami Yasusada... huh?" Kashuu berbisik lirih. Meletakkan dagunya diatas tangan kiri.

Namun sesaat kemudian manik safir di kebun menoleh. "Ah! Kashuu-san! Selamat pagi!"

Heh, ternyata dia dengar.

Kashuu mengangguk. "Pagi," dan dijawab dengan singkat. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Yamatonokami-san?"

"Memetik sayur!" kemudian Yasusada mendekatkan dirinya pada Kashuu. "Kau bisa memanggilku Yasusada jika kau ingin, Kashuu-san. Yamatonokami itu terlalu panjang." Dan diakhiri dengan senyuman cerah.

Kashuu, yang merupakan seorang anggota intel kekaisaran, memutuskan tersenyum dengan senyum yang sama seperti gadis itu. "Panggil aku sesukamu saja kalau begitu," sebuah keputusan terbaik dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Baiklah, Kiyomitsu." Gadis itu mengelap dahinya yang berkeringat dengan punggung tangan. Kemudian kembali menatap Kashuu, "Keberatan?"

Kashuu menyeringai dalam hati. Gadis ini benar-benar menarik. "Tidak, tidak sama sekali." Lalu sekelebat ingatannya tentang kejadian kemarin membuatnya membolakan manik rubinya. "Hei, Yasusada, dimana pedangku?"

"Oh? Pedang dengan gagang merah?" Yasusada kemudian menunjuk arah kirinya. "Kusimpan dibagian belakang rumah. Kupikir benda itu berharga untukmu, jadi aku menyimpannya disana."

Kashuu mengangguk lega. Kemudian sang manik safir menyuruhnya untuk istirahat kembali. Luka-luka itu baru saja kering. Membuat sang helaian cokelat tua mengernyit. Cepat juga lukanya kering dalam sehari? Yang kemudian dibantah dengan raut polos Yasusada. 'Kau tak sadarkan diri selama 5 hari, Kiyomitsu.' Sambil mengibaskan tangan tanpa rasa berat. Oke, Kashuu resmi _shock_. Bukan, bukan betapa lamanya ia pingsan.

Namun betapa lugunya gadis itu.

.

Yasusada sedang bersenandung riang sembari memotong sayuran. Mengatakan akan memasakkan masakan mi enak resep turun-temurun keluarga. Lalu bercerita bahwa ia membuka sebuah kedai makan sederhana yang bertempat persis disamping rumahnya. Sebenarnya kedai itu sudah buka sejak zaman sang kakek. Sekarang Yasusada adalah penerus ke 3.

Sedangkan manik Kashuu yang tengah duduk didekat sang gadis hanya mengamati ruang-ruang disekitarnya. Jadi bangunan ini berhubungan dengan bangunan lain yang berada di depan sana? Bangunan depan adalah sebuah kedai makan, yang jika melewati halaman belakang dan pagar kayu sederhana akan menembus rumah sang gadis. Tempat makan tersebut berada di pertigaan jalan. Sedangkan rumah asli sang Yasusada masuk kedalam gang. Disekitar tempat ini tidak begitu ada hal menarik. Hanya ada rumah-rumah penduduk dan beberapa penjual makanan dipinggir jalan. Selain itu, tempat ini hanya sebuah perkampungan biasa yang cukup ramai.

"Silahkan, mi-nya, Kiyomitsu!" hingga suara Yasusada memecah pikirannya. Membuat sang manik rubi patah-patah menerima semangkuk mi tersebut.

"Terima kasih," dan dijawab dengan senyuman Kashuu. Dibalas anggukan riang sang manik safir. "Maaf merepotkanmu,"

Setelah selesai makan, Kashuu memberi sang gadis dengan lima keping perak. Mengatakan bahwa itu adalah bayaran telah menolongnya. Sang manik rubi juga mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi setelah sehat. Namun Yasusada malah menggeleng tegas. Tidak mau. Mengatas namakan kemanusiaan serta etika, menolak lima keping perak tersebut.

"Aku menolongmu bukan untuk memerasmu," katanya.

Dan dibalas dengan paksaan yang lebih berat. "Kalau kau tak menerima uang perak ini, maka aku akan beranjak dari sini detik ini juga. Tak peduli jika luka-lukaku terbuka, dan aku jatuh kembali!"

Berakhir dengan kekalahan Yasusada. Orang lugu memang mudah diurus.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Yasusada mulai membuka kedainya. Kedai itu buka pada menjelang siang dan tutup pada malam hari. Dengan dibantu oleh sang manik rubi, mulai dari menarik tirai, hingga mengangkat se-gentong besar sake. Membuat pekerjaan Yasusada menjadi lebih ringan dan cepat.

"Apa kau selalu melakukan ini sendiri?" Kashuu bertanya sambil mengelap peluh pada dahinya. Sembari duduk disalah satu kursi pengunjung yang sudah tertata rapi.

Dijawab dengan anggukan mantap sang helaian biru laut. "Ibuku meninggal ketika umurku baru satu atau dua bulan, dan ayahku belum pulang sejak 5 tahun lalu. Sedangkan aku tidak punya saudara."gadis itu berkata dengan enteng. Seakan-akan bukan suatu hal yang besar.

"Jika aku boleh tahu, ayahmu kemana?" lelaki bermanik merah rubi itu menaruh tangannya dibawah dagu. Merasa tertarik.

Yasusada, yang membawa sepoci teh, mendudukkan dirinya didepan Kashuu setelah meletakkan poci tersebut diatas meja. Kemudian menceritakan bahwa sang ayah adalah seorang pegawai kekaisaran biasa. Bekerja didekat kantor polisi. Ayahnya adalah orang yang sederhana dan berpikiran lurus. Pekerjaan sang Ayah pun seringkali membuatnya harus ditinggalkan selama dua atau tiga hari. Namun rutinitas itu tidak pernah berubah. Dan suatu hari sang ayah pergi untuk dinas. Meninggalkan janji kosong berupa, 'Ayah akan segera kembali' dengan senyum yang sama seperti biasanya. Namun ayah Yasusada tidak pernah kembali.

Yasusada mengakhiri ceritanya dengan kibasan tangan. Tersenyum lebar mengatakan kejadian itu sudah terjadi sejak lima tahun lalu. Toh barangkali sang Ayah terdampar di suatu pulau terpencil mungkin? Sehingga ia tak kunjung pulang. Lalu tertawa kecil. Namun apapun alasan Yasusada, malah membuat Kashuu mengerutkan alisnya.

"Bersedih itu adalah hal wajar, kau tahu? Kejadian seperti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas ditertawakan." Sang manik rubi mengulurkan tangannya. Mengusap sejenak kepala Yasusada. "Kau sudah berjuang dengan keras,"

Membuat manik safir itu membola. Namun setelah itu sang gadis tersenyum. "Ya. Terima kasih..."

"Hei, kau tahu penyanyi yang sedang populer saat ini? Midare!" dan dilanjutkan dengan topik ringan oleh sang Kiyomitsu.

"Oh! Aku tahu! Gadis itu suaranya benar-benar enak! Dan kimono yang dipakainya selalu tampak sangat manis. Terkadang aku iri dengan bakatnya!" Yasusada kembali terlihat senang. Membuat Kashuu mendengus dalam hati. Benar-benar perempuan yang simpel.

Setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan obrolan ringan. Yang kemudian sang manik safir melanjutkan dengan cerita-cerita seputar kehidupannya dan masyarakat kota ini. Kashuu kembali tersenyum. Menaruh lagi telapak tangan kirinya dibawah dagu. Mendengarkan ocehan dari sang Yasusada. Sang Kiyomitsu memperhatikan dengan seksama gadis didepannya. Baginya yang seorang anggota intel adalah hal mudah dalam menilai seseorang. Bahkan dalam pertemuan pertama. Dan gadis itu memang lebih cocok tetap menjadi riang. Tapi dilain sisi ia juga cukup mudah untuk terguncang. Walaupun begitu manik rubi itu sudah bisa menilai warna Yasusada. Warna biru terang. Biru langit. Warna pembawa harapan baru. Seperti langit pagi.

' _Well_ , aku terjebak dengan orang yang cukup merepotkan,' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Yasusada! Tumben sekali buka secepat ini?" hingga seorang lelaki masuk kedalam kedai. "Oh! Ada pegawai baru?"

Lelaki itu mengenakan yukata sederhana berwarna putih. Dengan helaian rambut panjang yang hampir bernada sama -Kashuu menerka bahwa lelaki itu kekurangan pigmen melanin penghitam rambut atau keturunan albino-. Namun warna manik emas yang indah membuatnya nampak berwarna. Sekaligus mematahkan pendapat Kashuu tentang albinonya -rerata warna mata orang albino adalah biru atau cokelat pudar-

"Tsurumaru!" Yasusada sontak berdiri. Menyambut seorang Tsurumaru Kuninaga. "Oh, bukan. Kiyomitsu itu tamuku,"

Tsurumaru tertawa. "Kejutan diawal hari ya?"

Kashuu kemudian berdiri, lalu membungkukkan badannya. Memperkenalkan diri. Tsurumaru juga melakukan hal yang sama, namun setelah itu menjabat tangan sang manik rubi. Tertawa dan mengatakan, 'Santai saja denganku, oke?'.

Kashuu menjawab dengan anggukan disertai senyum. Lalu sang helaian keperakan duduk disalah satu meja yang disediakan dan menaruh dagunya diatas tangan. Menatap Yasusada, memesan teh hijau. Yasusada mengangguk. Melangkah masuk kedalam. Sedangkan Kashuu, mulai menyambut tamu lain yang berdatangan. Tersenyum ramah.

Manik emas Tsurumaru mulai menatap Yasusada yang tengah bergelut dengan cangkir-cangkir dan pot teh. Lalu beralih pada lelaki yang baru dikenalinya beryukata biru terang. Membuat Tsurumaru menerawang. Mengingatkan kembali pada sesosok ayah Yasusada. 'Aah, bapak itu juga selalu memakai yukata berwarna biru terang, kan?'

"Tsurumaru! Hoi!" dan Tsurumaru tersentak dari lamunannya. Mendapati seorang Yasusada yang tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan, 'Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan disiang bolong gini, sih?!' dan dijawab dengan seringai polos Tsurumaru.

"Mau tahu saja atau mau tahu banget?" tambah sang manik emas. Membuat perempatan semu dikepala Yasusada.

Namun setelah itu sang Yamatonokami hanya mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku banyak kerjaan. Dan kau juga kan? Kau harus segera merakit hiasan dari bulu bangau itu."

Tsurumaru tertawa, "Kau perhatian sekali, Yasusada. Oh! Omong-omong—"

"Omong-omong?" Yasusada mengerjap. Menanti kelanjutan ucapan.

"Kau tidak mau mempekerjakan Kashuu? Kupikir dia lelaki yang baik. Dan kau juga tidak akan kesepian~" Tsurumaru berujar setengah bercanda.

Dan ditanggapi dengan senyuman gadis itu. "Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu." Kemudian Yasusada meninggalkan sang Kuninaga. Mengerjakan pesanan yang lain.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Kedai itu walau tidak selalu penuh oleh pelanggan, namun selalu dikunjungi. Membuat dua orang yang bekerja, selalu hilir mudik. Hingga matahari beranjak diarah barat. Sudah sore.

Kashuu yang tengah mencuci piring, melap dahinya yang penuh keringat. Lalu mengingat sesuatu. "Ah, Yasusada, apa disekitar sini ada toko pakaian?"

"Hm? Ada sih, tapi Kau bisa memakai baju ayahku, Kiyomitsu." Yasusada membalas tanpa menoleh. Sibuk membereskan gelas-gelas kotor. Kedai sudah hampir tidak ada pelanggan.

Lalu tiba-tiba kepala sang helaian cokelat tua muncul dari balik bilik dapur. "Aku ingin membeli pakaianku sendiri saja. Bisa kau mengantarku?"

"Baiklah, toh kita bisa tutup lebih cepat. Karena mulai besok ada festival." Yasusada tertawa.

Kashuu mengangguk. Beberapa waktu kemudian, kedai tersebut ditutup. Dan matahari pun mulai mencapai batas persinarannya. Kedua orang tersebut juga sudah kembali ke rumah sang pemilik kedai. Yasusada kemudian menawarkan sang manik rubi untuk mengganti perban yang berada ditubuhnya. Dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman oleh sang Kiyomitsu. Lalu Kashuu juga menyuruh agar sang helaian biru tua agar segera mandi. Sebelum airnya menjadi dingin. Toh ia bisa mengganti sendiri perban di tubuhnya.

"Setelah itu antarkan aku membeli _yukata_ , oke?" Kashuu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Baiklah, tunggu ya!" dan Yasusada beranjak dari tempatnya. Menuju kamar mandi.

Sedangkan Kashuu hanya menghela napas. Lalu menatap semburat cahaya matahari yang semakin redup dari celah jendela. "Hei, ketua—

Tolong maafkan aku, huh?"

.

Jalanan nampak begitu ramai walaupun hari sudah beranjak malam. Namun toko-toko masih buka, dan orang-orang juga berlalu lalang. Membawa properti festival, pergi jalan-jalan dengan kekasih, dan anak-anak yang berlarian sambil membawa sebuah lentera kecil. Membuat suasana semakin meriah.

Kashuu yang orang asing, hanya menatap hal ini dengan decak kagum. Disebelahnya, Yasusada menjelaskan berbagai macam asal-usul dan cerita kenapa festival tersebut bisa diadakan setiap tahun. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dengan sangat serasi. Bercengkrama dengan santai berdua.

"Bersyukurlah kau datang disaat yang tepat, Kiyomitsu. Toko-toko hanya buka sampai malam ketika menjelang festival hingga dua hari hari setelah festival berakhir." Yasusada berujar. Tertawa kecil. "Kau sangat beruntung, kau tahu?"

Kashuu tersenyum. "Yaah, mungkin dewa-dewa menyayangiku. Oh, dimana tokonya, Yasusada?"

Yasusada menunjuk sebuah arah didepan sana. Mengatakan tidak jauh lagi. Kashuu mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Yasusada. Mempercepat langkahnya. Dengan alasan toko itu akan segera ramai, jadi mereka harus membeli terlebih dahulu.

Toko itu dipenuhi dengan baju-baju berbagai macam warna. Begitu pula dengan berbagai macam kimono cantik dan perhiasan lainnya. Yasusada berbinar. Sudah lama ia tak kemari. Terakhir kalinya, saat 5 tahun lalu bersama sang Ayah. Bagaimana lagi? Harga pakaian disini cukup mahal sih.

Kashuu mulai melihat-lihat pakaian yang ada disana. Memilah-milah yukata rumah dan kimono. Hingga pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah yukata rumah berwarna merah tua. Hampir seperti warna matanya.

"Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" Kashuu memamerkan yukata itu pada sang manik safir.

"Bagus! Serasi denganmu, Kiyomitsu!" Yasusada menjawab dengan wajah cerah. Mengacungkan jempol.

Lelaki dengan helaian cokelat tua itu tersenyum. Kemudian kembali memilih yukata yang akan ia beli. Hal ini mengingatkan Kashuu ketika ia berada di kantor intelijen kekaisaran. Ia dilarang memakai pakaian dengan warna mencolok. Kecuali saat ia keluar dan bertugas dengan membaur ditengah masyarakat. Saat itu pakaian yang dikenakannya hanyalah yukata atau kimono berwarna hitam. Badan intelijen tak boleh mencolok. 'Karena kami hanyalah bayangan dari masyarakat.'

Meski begitu Kashuu enggan meninggalkan badan intelijen yang telah memungutnya sedari kecil tersebut. Bahkan enggan menghianati ketuanya. Walau ia harus mengotori yukatanya dengan darah lagi. Berapa orang pun akan diselesaikan. Agar dirinya tak dibuang. 'Jangan buang aku, Mi-'

"Kiyomitsu? Kenapa kau malah melamun?" Yasusada melambaikan telapak tangannya tepat di depan wajah sang manik rubi. Membuat yang dipanggil namanya kembali dalam kesadarannya.

"Uh... maaf, tiba-tiba saja aku mengingat ayahku," Kashuu berdalih. Entah bisa membohongi gadis disampingnya atau tidak.

Tapi gadis disampingnya itu malah berbinar. Membuat manik safirnya terlihat lebih terang. "Apa kau ingin membelikan ayahmu? Mau kubantu? Ayahmu suka warna apa?"

"Hmph," Kashuu yang melihat hal ini mendengus geli. Tak menyangka mendapatkan reaksi seperti itu. "Hahahaha! Reaksimu benar-benar mengejutkanku, Yasusada!"

Sayangnya Yasusada malah mendengus sebal. "Hei! Aku kan hanya bertanya," namun akhirnya sang manik safir itu hanya mendesah dalam hati. 'Ini pertama kalinya dalam hari ini kau tertawa, kan? Kiyomitsu?' pikirnya.

"Yasusada, ayo besok kita ke festival!" dan ajakan itu berlangsung spontan. "Aku sudah beli _yukata_ musim panas,"

"Ya!"

...

.

Yang dinamakan festival itu selalu dilaksanakan pada waktu-waktu tertentu. Dalam rangka memperingati sesuatu dan dalam momen yang tepat. Bahkan biasanya suasana tempat festival dan sekitarnya pun akan ikut berubah. Lampion-lampion akan menghiasi setiap sudut jalan. Pedagang-pedangan kecil akan memenuhi pinggiran jalan. Suara derai tawa anak kecil yang mengalahkan desiran angin. Dan lagu-lagu yang dilantunkan sebagai penambah suasana.

Yasusada berbinar semangat. Cepat-cepat ingin menutup kedainya padahal pengunjungnya masih banyak. Mulai sering mengintip dari balik pintu kedai untuk melihat betapa ramainya festival yang bahkan belum dimulai. Sedangkan Kashuu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya -sambil melayani tamu tentunya- melihat tingkah gadis itu. Hei, pekerjaan mereka masih banyak, tahu!

'Dan entah sejak kapan aku mulai membantu pekerjaannya, huh?' Kashuu mendengus dalam hati. Kemudian melirik gadis berhelaian biru itu kembali. Menatap wajah cerianya. 'Tapi, yah... tidak buruk juga.'

Dalam waktu-waktu berikutnya, para pengunjung mulai berkurang. Dan diisi dengan senandung riang Yasusada yang ingin segera cepat-cepat menuju festival itu. Mengingatkan Kashuu dengan bocah berumur 5 tahun di tempatnya dulu. Berisik sekali jika ada sesuatu yang besar. Dan akhirnya semakin diperburuk dengan-

"Halo kalian berduaaa~!" dengan kemunculan lelaki bersimbol bangau yang mendadak. "Kalian harus cepat-cepat ke festival lho!"

Dan biasanya apapun yang mendadak itu tidak baik.

"Tsurumaru mau kesana sekarang?!" sesuai dugaan, akan membuat Yasusada menjadi lebih tertarik.

"Iya, dong! Kau juga harus segera kesana!" Tsurumaru tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah.

Lalu gadis bermanik safir itu melangkah dengan cepat menuju arah sang Kiyomitsu dan memeluknya. Membuat Kashuu goyah sejenak dan hampir saja menjatuhkan tumpukan gelas keramik kosong. "Ayo kita kesana sekaraaanngg!" Dan sekarang ditambah dengan rengekan Yasusada.

Tuh, kan. Dibilang juga apa.

"Ho-hoi!" setelah itu Kashuu melihat Tsurumaru yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya kesamping. Ditambah dengan acungan jempol dan wajah tanpa dosa.

'Semangat!' adalah kata yang tertulis jelas di wajah menyebalkan itu. Setelah itu sang helaian keperakan dengan kurang ajarnya melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Yasusada yang masih merengek ingin pergi ke festival se-ka-rang juga.

"Awas kau, Tsurumaru!" Untuk pertama kalinya Kashuu ingin menjitak orang yang baru dikenalnya.

Akhirnya saat matahari sudah berada di ufuk barat, kedai milik kediaman Yamatonokami tersebut sudah tutup sempurna. Bahkan sang gadis pemilik kedai sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. Hendak bersiap memakai yukata terbaiknya untuk festival. Walaupun sebenarnya Yukata itu adalah yukata lama miliknya, sih.

"Yasusada?" hingga suara lelaki yang ditampungnya terdengar bersama ketukan pintu kamar.

Membuat Yasusada menaruh kembali yukata yang akan akan dikenakannya. Beralih pada membukakan pintu kamarnya. "Ya? Ada apa Kiyomitsu?"

Kashuu kemudian memberikan sebuah kantung berisi sesuatu. Yasusada menerima dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Ambillah, itu kuberikan padamu." Sang manik rubi tersenyum. Kemudian pamit undur diri. Yasusada terpaksa mengucapkan terima kasih jarak jauh. Berteriak.

Isi dari kantung tersebut ternyata adalah sebuah yukata berwarna biru muda dengan motif bunga kamelia dan sabuk obi berwarna krem. Indah sekali. Yasusada sejenak terpesona oleh yukata itu. Bahan dan warnanya juga bagus sekali. Jadi Kashuu membelikan yukata itu kemarin? Tapi ia bahkan sama sekali tidak menanyakan ukuran lingkar pinggang gadis itu.

Anehnya, saat Yasusada mencoba mengenakannya, yukata itu terasa pas di tubuhnya. Tidak kebesaran dan juga tidak kekecilan. Benar-benar pas. Yasusada merinding sejenak. 'Jadi Kiyomitsu punya indra keenam atau bagaimana?'

Sedangkan disisi lain rumah, seorang Kashuu Kiyomitsu tengah berdiri sembari menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding. Menunggu kehadiran gadis bermarga Yamatonokami yang masih belum keluar dari kamarnya. Kashuu menghela napas. Memikirkan hal lain. Sudah dua hari lelaki itu berada ditempat ini. Dan ia juga belum memberikan laporan pada pada kepala badannya jika ia masih hidup. Tapi hei, ia sudah merasa bahwa dirinya tak pantas lagi. Memikirkan hal ini malah membuat dada Kashuu sesak.

"Kiyomitsu! Menunggu lama ya?" akhirnya sebuah suara perempuan yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar.

Kashuu menoleh. Mendapati Yasusada dalam balutan yukata yang dibelikannya kemarin. Rambut gadis itu diikat kesamping. Pada wajahnya terdapat bedak tipis dan sedikit polesan gincu. Cantik sekali. Mungkin juga karena biasanya gadis itu tidak pernah menghias dirinya selama ini. Jadi ketika terdapat sedikit perubahan, membuatnya tampak sangat berkilau.

"Iya, lama." Kashuu pura-pura mendengus sebal. "Aku hampir saja meninggalkanmu, tahu?"

Gadis itu tertawa. " _Maa_... maafkan aku, oke? Omong-omong yukatamu bagus sekali! Itu yang kemarin, kan?" Yasusada memperhatikan sang Kashuu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Lelaki itu kini mengenakan yukata berwarna merah tua polos dengan sabuk obi berwarna hitam kecoklatan. Serta rambut yang di rapikan dengan tali.

"Memang aku pernah jelek?" dibalas dengan sebelah alis terangkat sang manik rubi. Menyeringai menyebalkan.

Merasa dipermainkan, Yasusada memajukan bibirnya. "Yaudah! Berangkat aja ah!" kemudian melangkah keluar terlebih dahulu.

Sang manik rubi mengangguk sambil tertawa. Lalu ikut melangkah keluar. Mengikuti langkah Yasusada. "Dasar kau ini. Hoi, tunggu!"

Dan saatnya pergi ke festival.

Cahaya-cahaya lampion berwarna-warni memenuhi udara. Ditambah dengan suara berisik dari kerumunan orang dan teriakan riang anak-anak. Adalah dua hal pertama yang didapat ketika mereka sudah menginjakkan kaki di tempat festival tersebut. Kemudian banyaknya kedai-kedai kecil yang buka dan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh sekelompok musisi. Angin berhembus cukup kencang, namun suasana tetap terasa panas karena banyaknya orang yang berkunjung.

Yang pertama kali berdecak kagum adalah Kashuu -karena ditempat ia tinggal tidak ada hal seperti ini-. Namun yang berteriak terlebih dahulu adalah gadis yang datang bersamanya. Yasusada bahkan terlihat lebih riang dari anak-anak yang ada disana.

"Ayo jalan-jalan! Kiyomitsu!" kemudian menarik tangan lelaki beryukata merah tua tersebut.

Kashuu hanya mengiyakan, membiarkan gadis didepannya menuntunnya kemanapun ia melangkah. Sebenarnya ia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi keadaan seperti ini. Kashuu tidak pernah bersenang-senang ke festival dengan teman sebayanya -terlebih mereka tidak ada waktu untuk itu-. Bahkan jika saat berbaur dengan masyarakat, ia tak pernah menghadapi seorang gadis seperti ini. Jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang harus ia ekspresikan?

Kashuu tidak tahu. Sama sekali tidak tahu.

Tapi pada bagian dadanya terasa bergemuruh. Berdebar-debar. Apakah ini karena berlari? Bukan. Ini adalah perasaan senangnya. Sudah sangat lama ia merasakan debaran kesenangan ini. Sudah sangat lama tak ada yang mengajaknya tertawa seperti ini. Mengajak dirinya menjadi manusia pada umumnya. Bukan menjadi bayangan manusia.

"Kiyomitsu! Ayo main!" dan gadis itu tersenyum begitu lebar.

Kashuu akhirnya merasakan bagaimana festival itu. Merasakan detakan alat musik tabuh. Merasakan bagaimana rasanya menangkap ikan mas kecil dengan alat tangkap dari kertas -diluar dugaan lelaki itu cukup mahir-. Merasakan berbagai macam makanan yang hampir tidak pernah dirasakannya.

Kashuu lalu melirik gadis disebelahnya. Yang sedang terlihat sangat antusias dengan permen apel didepannya. Kemudian mengambil dua batang permen apel tersebut, memberikan dua keping uang pada sang penjual. Lalu tersenyum bahagia. 'Antusias sekali. Seperti bocah,' Kashuu mendengus geli.

"Kiyomitsu! Ini!" dan tiba-tiba saja sebatang permen berada di depan wajah sang manik merah rubi. Membuat Kashuu cukup terkejut. "Kau belum pernah makan ini kan?" dilanjutkan dengan wajah cerah Yasusada.

Kashuu menghela napas. "Kau mengagetkanku, tahu." Namun tangannya menerima sebatang permen tersebut. "Terima kasih,"

Ketika Yasusada hendak membalas ucapan Kashuu, tiba-tiba saja suara gendang dan alat musik lain terdengar membentuk sebuah irama. Membuat Yasusada cepat-cepat menggenggam erat salah satu tangan lelaki disampingnya dan menarik lelaki itu. Kashuu yang tersentak, hampir saja menjatuhkan plastik berisi ikan mas.

"Acara intinya sudah mulai! Kita harus cepat!" raut wajah Yasusada terlihat setengah serius dan setengah sangat antusias.

Kashuu yang masih tidak mengerti, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung. "Acara apa?!" sambil setengah berlari, memegang erat tali pengikat plastik ikan mas dan permen apelnya.

" _Bon odori_ *!" Yasusada menjawab dengan sangat bersemangat. Tertawa.

Membuat Kashuu mengikuti jejak sang manik biru safir. Mempercepat langkahnya hingga sejajar dengan Yasusada. Tertawa kecil. Ini menyenangkan! Apapun yang dilakukannya dengan gadis itu terasa begitu menyenangkan! Perasaan senang Kashuu semakin membuncah. Melupakan sejenak dirinya.

'Aku tidak bisa berhenti!' Kashuu berkata dalam hati. Ikut menampakkan raut wajah antusias.

Bahkan saat mereka sudah berada di lahan kosong untuk memulai tarian _obon_ nya. Atau bahkan walaupun Kashuu sama sekali tidak hafal gerakan tarian tersebut, ia tetap senang. 'Ikuti saja tarian orang-orang, Kiyomitsu!' ditambah dengan suntikan riang dari Yasusada.

Mereka menari, tertawa, kemudian bernyanyi dan bertepuk tangan, lalu tertawa lagi. Kashuu bahkan merasa pipinya kaku. Akibat ia jarang tertawa lepas begitu banyak. Dan hari itu juga adalah pertama kalinya ia merasa menjadi sebenar-benarnya manusia setelah sekian lama.

Semua itu berkat seorang gadis yatim piatu pemilik kedai kecil diujung jalan yang sangat sederhana. "Hei, Yasusada. Terima kasih banyak,"

"Sama-sama!" dibalas dengan senyuman indah.

Lelaki itu tersenyum. Bersyukur bahwa dirinya masih hidup.

.

.

.

Sudah lima hari berlalu sejak festival _obon_ itu selesai. Yasusada sudah kembali pada rutinitasnya. Menjalankan usaha kedainya. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kedai itu selalu ada pengunjung yang datang. Namun beberapa waktu terakhir sepertinya mereka mengalami peningkatan jumlah pengunjung. Membuat Kashuu juga ikut sibuk membantu gadis itu.

"Yasusada! Pesanan 2 mangkuk mi lagi!" Lelaki itu setengah berteriak. Agar Yasusada yang berada di dapur dapat mendengar suaranya.

"Siaaap!" dan dibalas dalam sepersekian detik berikutnya. Kashuu kembali menanyakan pesanan pada tamu lain.

Seharusnya lelaki itu sudah beranjak pergi dari rumah Yasusada dua hari yang lalu. Berhubung lukanya sudah sembuh. Tapi Yasusada mencegahnya untuk pergi. 'Kuharap kau bisa tinggal disini, Kiyomitsu! Aku ingin kau menjalankan kedai bersamaku!' kata gadis itu tempo hari. Hingga akhirnya Kashuu luluh juga dan menuruti keinginan Yasusada. Toh ia sudah tidak punya tempat lagi.

Setelah ia mengorbankan lima orang kawannya dalam misi terakhir.

Membuat Kashuu tidak berani untuk pulang ke 'rumah'nya itu. Tidak berani menatap wajah rekan-rekannya. Tidak berani melihat wajah ketuanya. Bahkan tidak berani untuk mengingatnya. Jika saja ia boleh bunuh diri, mungkin saja ia sudah melakukan hal tersebut. Namun-

"Kiyomitsu! Nanti makan malam pakai _natto*_ yuk!" namun senyuman gadis dengan manik biru safir itu mengurungkan niatnya. Membuat Kashuu gamang.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Lelaki itu sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi ketempatnya. Ia takut. Takut mengecewakan. Takut seorang yang berharga dan sangat dihormatinya akan mencampakkan dirinya. Sedangkan disisi lain bayangan tawa Yasusada mengisi dirinya. Kashuu menerawang. Apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan?

"Hoi, Kashuu! Melamun disiang bolong?" tiba-tiba seseorang dengan manik emas dan seringai menyebalkan datang tepat didepan wajahnya. Kashuu sukses hampir menonjok wajah itu.

Sang Kiyomitsu mendengus sebal. "Kenapa kau kemari? Nganggur ya?"

"Justru aku kemari karena aku sedang penat! Seseorang dari keluarga bangsawan memintaku untuk membuatkan hiasan dengan bentuk yang berbeda!" Tsurumaru kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dimeja kosong didepan Kashuu. Menaruh kepalanya diatas meja. Lalu pura-pura menangis. "Kasihani akuuu~ bantu aku~ Hoi, Kashuu Kiyomitsu~~"

"Ya, ya... Tsurumaru. Sekarang kau pesan apa? Disini bukan penerima jasa curhat," Kashuu menghela napas pasrah. Hoi! Tsurumaru sudah menceritakan kisah itu sejak dua hari yang lalu tahu! Dan hingga saat ini Tsurumaru masih saja buntu ide.

"Jamu pengencer otak-"

"Akan kuencerkan otakmu dengan caraku."

"Terserah kau saja deh," sang helaian keperakan menggerutu. Seharusnya lelaki yang sudah dianggap sebagai teman itu membiarkan dirinya bercanda sejenak, dong.

Tapi kemudian Tsurumaru merasakan tepukan pada pundaknya dan ucapan 'semangat, kau pasti bisa.' dari lelaki berhelaian cokelat tua itu sebelum sang lelaki meninggalnya dan berjalan kearah dapur. Membuat Tsurumaru tersenyum. Semakin lama, Kashuu terlihat seperti Yasusada huh?

Dilain sisi, Yasusada yang tengah memasak mi, tertawa mendengarkan Kashuu tentang pendapat lelaki itu mengenai masalah Tsurumaru. Kemudian melihat senyuman sang manik rubi pada akhirnya. Yasusada resmi tertegun sejenak. Tapi segera membuat senyum yang sama. 'Ah, dia benar-benar tersenyum.'

Gadis dengan manik biru safir itu masih ingat ketika ia pertama kalinya berbicara dengan Kashuu. Sebenarnya lelaki membalas setiap perkataannya dengan wajar. Namun entah kenapa saat itu ia merasa dibohongi. Seperti berbicara dengan kaca. Yasusada hanya mendapatkan apa yang ingin didengarnya saja. Bukan seperti berbicara dengan manusia. Namun sepertinya saat ini sedikit demi sedikit Kashuu terasa lebih 'manusia' daripada sebelumnya. 'Syukurlah, Kiyomitsu.' pikirnya.

Hari-hari berikutnya diisi dengan kehidupan sederhana ditempat itu. Mereka tertawa ketika ada sesuatu yang lucu, atau iba ketika melewati seorang pengemis tua -setelah itu Yasusada pasti membungkuskan makanan-. Merawat taman di halaman samping rumah, menangkap ikan di sungai pinggir kota. Membersihkan rumah ketika hari minggu, atau membuka kedai lebih cepat karena bangun lebih pagi.

Hal-hal kecil seperti itu membuat Kashuu hanyut dalam kehidupannya yang baru. Tertawa ketika merasa senang, dan sedih ketika berduka. Makan bersama, mengobrol, bernyanyi, memandang bintang bertiga -termasuk Tsurumaru-. Hal-hal simpel yang membuatnya membuka mata tentang dunianya yang baru. Dunia yang selama ini tidak pernah dimasuki olehnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, lelaki itu mulai melupakan tentang dirinya yang sebagai intel kekaisaran. Melupakan dirinya yang seorang pembunuh. Melupakan sifat dingin dan tak berhati miliknya. Melupakan topeng yang digunakan olehnya ketika sedang berada dimasyarakat. Perlahan tapi pasti, Kashuu terlena oleh kehidupannya bersama Yasusada.

.

Menjelang akhir musim panas, ketika sinar matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam diufuknya beberapa saat yang lalu. Saat kedai sudah mulai sepi, menyisakan beberapa orang saja. Kashuu saat itu tengah membersihkan meja-meja yang kotor. Sedangkan Yasusada beristirahat sejenak dengan duduk disebelah dapur. Hari yang normal sama seperti biasanya. Jika saja saat itu Kashuu seharusnya berada didalam rumah atau sedang keluar berbelanja.

Suara pintu dibuka kemudian terdengar. Pertanda ketika ada tamu yang masuk. Kashuu cepat-cepat menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Selamat da-" namun suara lelaki itu tertambat ditengah. Manik rubinya membola, tertegun.

Sedangkan lelaki dengan helaian biru muda yang menjadi tamu ikut terdiam. Membatu beku saat melihat wajah pelayan lelaki di kedai yang dikunjunginya secara tidak sengaja itu. "Kashuu-san—" menelan ludah.

"Ichigo—" Kashuu memutus perkataannya. Masih berada dalam kekagetannya.

"-Hitofuri..."

.

.

.

Dengan kamvretnya bersambung :v

A/N

*natto: makanan Jepang yang terbuat dari kedelai yang difermentasi

*futon: kasur tebal khas Jepang. Kalo masih belum lengkap, googling sana gih #heh

*Bon odori:Tarian bon pada saat puncak musim panas di Jepang. Kalo saya salah, mohon dibenarkan :"v

Halo-halo~ saya author baru difandom Touran ya kayaknya #buang uumm, yah, perkenalkan, saya Asheera~ terserah situ mau panggil saya apa :"v saya mah orangnya santaaii~~

Sebenarnya saya sih orangnya agak fujo eheh. Malah bukan 'agak' lagi kayaknya. Tapi entah kenapa saya malah jadi bikin straigh. Mana fem!Yasu, bukan fem!Kashuu #ketawa

Yah, jadi saya juga ngga tahu ini bisa disebut _anmitsu_ apa engga #buang selebihnya, jika ada yang maw ff gaje ini lanjoet, saya sangat berterima kasih kalau Anda review :") habis, saya orangnya mood-moodan sih. Jadi butuh dorongan ^^)a tapi saya sangat menerima kritik saran kok. Jangankan krisar, flame aja nerima :"v pokoknya ada yang ngingetin buat lanjut aja :v okeh, sekian bacotan saya,

.

.

.

 _Mind to RnR?_

Asheera W.


	2. Benang Merah yang Muncul

"Selamat da-" namun suara lelaki itu tertambat ditengah. Manik rubinya membola, tertegun.

Sedangkan lelaki dengan helaian biru muda yang menjadi tamu ikut terdiam. Membatu beku saat melihat wajah pelayan lelaki di kedai yang dikunjunginya secara tidak sengaja itu. "Kashuu-san—" menelan ludah.

"Ichigo—" Kashuu masih berada dalam kekagetannya. Menelan ludah sekuat tenaga. "-Hitofuri,"

Lelaki dengan nama Ichigo itu seperempat detik kemudian melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat kearah Kashuu. Memegang kedua bahu lelaki didepannya. Memastikan bahwa ia MEMANG tepat berada didepan orang yang tengah dicarinya. Ichigo menghela napas lega. Sangat lega. Lalu buru-buru duduk dimeja terdekat. Lutut-lututnya terasa lemas karena terlalu bahagia.

"Syukurlah kau sehat-sehat saja, Ichigo." Lalu Kashuu memulai pembicaraan ketika sudah beberapa saat berlalu. Lelaki itu duduk tepat didepan Ichigo.

"Syukurlah kau masih hidup, Kashuu- _dono_. Ketua berkata bahwa kau kemungkinan besar sudah mati..." suara Ichigo terdengar bahagia. "Menghadapi kenyataan bahwa kau masih hidup dan tidak kehilangan ingatanmu adalah sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa,"

Kashuu hanya diam. Menyimak. Namun beberapa saat kemudian lelaki itu membuka mulutnya. "Aku juga. Senang bertemu lagi denganmu,"

"Hei, ayo pulang ke 'rumah' bersamaku! Aku yakin ketua dan yang lain akan senang jika aku membawa pulang atasanku." Ichigo tertawa kecil. Lalu memegang lengan Kashuu. Menatap serius. "Aku benar-benar ingin kau pulang, _otoutou*_."

Manik Kashuu membola. Mengingatkannya pada dirinya yang dulu. Dirinya dulu adalah seorang intelijen yang masih muda, namun telah memegang satu skuad anggota. Melatih anggota yang lain. Dan salah satunya adalah lelaki yang berada tepat didepannya. Ichigo Hitofuri. Umurnya terpaut 3 tahun lebih tua dari Kashuu. Tapi saat itu Ichigo hanyalah anggota baru yang masih pemula. Masuk lewat jalur reguler. Membuat perbedaan yang jauh terhadap sang Kiyomitsu.

Kashuu kembali membuka mulutnya, "Aku mungkin..." Kashuu menggantungkan jawabannya. Bimbang. Namun demi melihat manik hazel terang milik lelaki didepannya membuat Kashuu mengeratkan genggamannya. "Mungkin tak bisa kembali- ke 'rumah',"

Dan manik hazel yang sama membulatkan dirinya. 'Mustahil, kan? Bohong!' adalah kata yang tepat untuk penggambaran raut Ichigo. "A-apa yang kau katakan? Kashuu- _dono_?" Ichigo benar-benar terguncang. "Kau akan tetap bersamaku kan?! Nee—"

Kashuu juga bimbang. Apakah ia memang ingin keluar? Demi Yasusada? Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Bahkan ia membuat lelaki yang berada didepannya menjadi khawatir.

"—KIYOMITSU!"

Ichigo setengah berteriak dengan penuh ketidak percayaan.

.

.

.

Title: Tempat Tuk Pulang

Chapter 2:

Genre: T aja keknya /heh

Genre: Romance, Drama. Sebenarnya saya bingung, ini cerita genrenya apa si? /lha

Warning: sama kayak sebelumnya. Sama aja. Saya mager copas #buang

Pair: Kiyo x Fem!Yasu

Dont like? Komen aja :vv #digaplok

.

.

.

Yasusada mengerjap bingung. Gatal ingin bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun sebagian besar dirinya yang lain menahan keinginan tersebut. Suasana sekedai berubah menjadi kelabu. Syukurlah semua orang sudah pulang -kebanyakan karena takut kalau terjadi perkelahian disana—. Sang gadis masih tetap bersembunyi di balik bilik dapur. Memutar otak bagaimana ia dapat mencairkan suasana rumit antara sang Kashuu dengan sang tamu.

Oh, ayolah... Yasusada tidak suka suasana rumit.

Sejenak kemudian, hasil dari putaran otak itu terwujud. Kemudian, dengan sigap tangannya membuat teh di dalam teko. Biasa, Yasusada selalu membuatkan teh gratis jika ia melihat pengunjungnya tengah berada di dalam situasi rumit ataupun sedang bersedih. Tidak termasuk kasus Tsurumaru. Lelaki itu beda kasus tentu saja.

'Aku akan berusaha menceriakan suasana!' pikirnya riang, tertawa kecil. Tidak sadar bahwa sekelebat bayangan tawa Kashuu menjadi alasan terkuat.

Di lain sisi, Ichigo berusaha mengerti situasi. Memahami keadaan. "Kenapa kau ingin keluar, Kashuu- _dono_?"

Kashuu menatap Ichigo tiga-empat detik. Kemudian menunduk, memainkan lembaran uang kertas yang ditinggalkan pengunjung sebelumnya. Menarik napas sejenak, mempersiapkan diri. "Aku... gagal dalam misi terakhir. Membuat pihak kita kehilangan lima orang nyawa, lalu aku melarikan diri. Seharusnya aku menemui ketua dan melakukan _harakiri_ * saja tapi—"

Suara Kashuu refleks berhenti. Demi mendengar langkah kaki setengah gugup Yasusada yang mendekat. Membawa senampan teh hijau panas dan camilan manis.

Lelaki manik merah rubi itu langsung menatap manik emas cair Ichigo. Menempelkan ujung telunjuknya pada kedua belah bibir. Mengeluarkan suara 'ssstt' pelan. Ichigo mengangguk takzim. Paham betul maksudnya.

"Lekaslah pulang, Kashuu-dono. Penduduk tidak akan memarahimu lagi atas kejadian ini. Sungguh," Ichigo akhirnya memutuskan mengarang cerita. Entah nyambung atau tidak.

Tepat setelah itu, Yasusada sudah di samping Kashuu. "Eh? Kalau boleh tahu Kiyomitsu terkena masalah apa?" sembari meletakkan dua gelas teh hijau dan sepiring camilan manis.

"Ah, maaf nona... aku belum memesan," Ichigo langsung bingung, demi melihat suguhan didepannya. Gara-gara bertemu Kashuu secara tidak terduga, sih. Membuat Ichigo mengindahkan sekitarnya. Dan lupa kalau tujuannya kemari adalah memenuhi perutnya yang lapar setengah hidup.

"Suguhan, gratis untuk kalian berdua." Gadis itu menjawab dengan senyuman yang manis. Tahu betul bagaimana cara mencerahkan suasana hati orang lain.

Sudut bibir Ichigo ikut terangkat. Membentuk kurva keatas. "Terima kasih banyak," lalu meminum tehnya. "Teh ini enak sekali,"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau kembali ke desa!" Kashuu melanjutkan sandiwara. "Pokoknya aku tidak sudi!"

Yasusada mengerjap. "Ada apa kalau aku boleh tahu?" mengulang pertanyaannya, kemudian duduk disamping Kashuu. Untung itu meja untuk empat orang.

"Kashuu dituduh mencuri harta suci kuil," manik Ichigo menatap Yasusada. Pura-pura menghela napas. "Lalu dipukuli satu desa karena masalah itu. Makanya dia kabur,"

Manik Yasusada berbinar. Menemukan kepingan jawaban dari rangkaian peristiwa yang belum lengkap. "Oh! Pantas saja aku menemukannya dalam keadaan setengah mati setengah hidup seperti ikan di darat! Tergelepar!"

"Hoi, siapa yang kau sebut ikan, hah?" Kashuu yang tidak terima, mencubit kedua pipi Yasusada.

"Aduduh sakit, Kiyomitsu—"

Ichigo menahan napasnya. Seperti melihat suatu kejadian besar. Kashuu dapat akrab dengan orang lain sampai seperti itu. Jelas adalah sebuah kejadian langka. Manik emas Ichigo menatap Yasusada. Ber 'ohh' pelan, lalu tertawa kecil.

Gadis itu sangat hebat.

'Yah, mungkin ini saatnya membebaskan Kashuu dari bayangan yang membelenggu,' pikirnya.

Setelah waktu bergulir cukup lama untuk mengobrol dan menghabiskan suguhan, Ichigo akhirnya melihat jam kantungnya. Sudah hampir tengah malam. Dan Yasusada sudah tertidur dengan kepala bersandar di atas meja.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang," Ichigo tersenyum. Berdiri. "Terima kasih atas makanannya,"

Kashuu kemudian mengikuti. Berdiri untuk mengantar Ichigo keluar. "Akan kuantar,"

"Terima kasih," sang helaian biru muda tersenyum. Berjalan menuju pintu masuk yang tadi. "Jangan lupa untuk menggendong gadis itu ke kamarnya,"

Mengangguk, sang manik merah rubi mengiyakan. Lalu Ichigo memberinya dua keping koin perak dan emas. Koin emas menjadi perhatian Kashuu. Meski itu bukan koin emas yang digunakan untuk transaksi jual beli pada umumnya, tapi Kashuu tahu itu koin apa. Lebih dari sekedar tahu, lelaki itu sangat mengenalnya.

"Aku secara pribadi melepaskan dirimu. Tinggalah disini jika kau ingin. Jalani kehidupanmu sesuai dengan keinginan dari dalam dirimu." Ichigo berujar. Menatap manik merah rubi menyala didepannya lamat-lamat. "Tapi aku berikan koin ini jika sewaktu-waktu kau membutuhkan bantuanku,"

Kashuu balas menatap Ichigo tidak percaya. Kemudian segera memeluk lelaki didepannya. Mengatakan terima kasih dari hati yang terdalam. Bibir Ichigo mengulas senyum. Balas memeluk lelaki yang lebih pendek didepannya.

'Akhirnya... aku merasa berhasil menjadi seorang kakak dimatanya,' Ichigo membatin senang.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kashuu melepas pelukan itu. Tersenyum dari lubuk hatinya. Dibalas dengan anggukan Ichigo. Sepatah-dua patah kata perpisahan, Ichigo lalu berjalan pergi. Mengikuti sinar rembulan yang menerangi jalan. Kemudian hilang ditelan malam.

Ichigo masih ingat dengan jelas. Saat pertama kalinya ia sebagai seorang lelaki berumur enam belas tahun yang sangat polos, menginjakkan kakinya di sebuah rumah elit. Yang ternyata adalah markas bagi badan intel. Ichigo terpaksa bekerja disana. Demi mendapatkan uang yang layak untuk delapan adiknya.

"Baiklah, Ichigo Hitofuri kan? Aku adalah ketua dari intel Jepang. Dan karena kau masih baru, aku akan memberikanmu mentor yang usianya tak terlalu jauh denganmu." seorang lelaki lain yang terpaut usia empat hingga lima tahun lebih tua darinya tersenyum. Menatapnya dengan manik biru safir dan kilatan bulan yang indah. "Masuklah, nak!"

Seketika itu juga, suara pintu digeser terdengar. Menampilkan seseorang yang terlihat begitu cantik. Kulitnya putih walau sedikit pucat. Dengan bola mata merah rubi yang kosong. Ditambah dengan sebuah tahi lalat kecil disudut bibir. Helaian cokelat tua panjang yang terlihat halus juga sangat cantik. Saat itu Ichigo berpikir bahwa ia adalah seorang perempuan. Namun _yukata_ yang dikenakannya adalah _yukata_ untuk lelaki. 'Anak lelaki yang cantik,' pikirnya.

Anak itu kemudian masuk. Lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping lelaki yang mengaku sebagai ketua dari badan intel tersebut. Tangan sang ketua membelai kepala anak itu dengan lembut.

"Mulai sekarang, belajarlah banyak hal dari anak ini." Ucap sang ketua sembari tertawa. "Namanya Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Ia hebat dalam hal-hal seperti ini, lagipula ia juga anak yang patuh. Jadi santai saja."

Anak kecil dengan nama Kashuu itu kemudian bersujud. Menempelkan dahinya dengan lantai _tatami_. Membuat Ichigo tersentak sejenak. Kaget. Kenapa anak itu tiba-tiba saja bersujud dihadapannya?

"Nama saya Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Saya akan menjadi partner berlatih anda, Ichigo- _san_." Anak kecil itu tak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti. Hanya nada yang kosong dan datar. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

Ichigo menelan ludahnya. Anak ini? Anak yang lebih muda darinya ini? Akan menjadi gurunya? Namun sebelum pikirannya meluber lebih jauh lagi, Ichigo cepat-cepat mengembalikan pikirannya. "A-ah, saya juga. Mohon bantuannya, Kashuu- _san_." Ichigo kemudian tersenyum. Dan hanya dijawab oleh anggukan datar sang manik rubi.

.

Ketika pertama kalinya Ichigo mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berlatih dengan Kashuu, yang dapat dikatakan kedua belah bibir lelaki itu hanyalah, "Dia benar-benar hebat..."

Lihatlah anak lelaki itu, ia menggunakan pedang yang tingginya hampir sama dengan tubuh itu dengan sangat lihai. Melepaskan anak panah dengan sangat akurat pada sasaran. Atau bergerak dengan lihai, teratur, dan hampir tanpa suara. Membuat lelaki dengan helaian biru langit itu seharusnya berdecak kagum, tapi matanya malah memancarkan kesedihan. Membuat suatu pertanyaan yang mengganjal di hatinya. Pertanyaan yang sudah terlintas saat pertama kali ia bertatapan dengan anak lelaki itu.

"Hei, Kashuu- _san_. Bolehkan aku bertanya?" Ichigo akhirnya berani menanyakan itu disela-sela latihan mereka yang kesekian.

Kashuu yang tengah mengasah sebuah pedang, menengadah. Menatap Ichigo, lalu mengangguk. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Ichigo- _san_?"

"Apa... Apa kau sudah—" Ichigo bertanya dengan hati-hati dan sangat ragu-ragu. "-sudah pernah membunuh orang? Maksudku—" namun ucapan lelaki itu tidak jadi dilanjutkan. Demi melihat anak itu mengangguk.

Manik _hazel_ Ichigo resmi membola. "Sudah, aku sudah pernah membunuh lebih dari lima orang."

Tapi yang membuat Ichigo menjadi lebih tertekan, adalah karena Kashuu sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. Mirip seperti adiknya jika ditanyai apakah sudah makan atau belum. Anak ini—

Membuat hatinya sakit.

Dan Ichigo tiba-tiba saja memeluk sang Kiyomitsu. Membuat anak itu kaget.

"Ada apa, Ichigo- _san_?" Kashuu bertanya dengan wajah polos. Kebingungan. "Apa kau terluka?"

'Ya, Kashuu. Hatiku terluka melihatmu,' tapi kata-kata itu hanya terucap dalam hati. Ichigo kemudian menarik napas. "Kau terlihat seperti adikku,"

Kashuu menampakkan raut kebingungan, tapi tetap diam walau Ichigo memeluknya lebih erat lagi. "Ichigo- _san_...? Latihannya belum selesai..."

"Sebentar saja," lelaki berhelaian biru muda itu merasakan betapa menyakitkannya anak ini. Bagaimana bisa anak ini tumbuh di lingkungan yang begitu memilukan? Ah, Ichigo jadi merasa bahwa kehidupannya yang diambang kemiskinan dan mempunyai delapan orang adik menjadi lebih beruntung. Jauh lebih beruntung dibandingkan dengan anak kecil didepannya ini. "Sebentar saja, kumohon."

.

.

Hari-hari berganti. Ichigo masih tetap berada di bawah bimbingan Kashuu. Bahkan saat ini lelaki yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu telah membawahi empat atau lima orang lain. Ichigo tidak terlalu mengingat pastinya. Namun hal seperti itu bukan hal penting. Yang terpenting adalah—

"Ichigo- _san_ , ini kubawakan kain lap untuk keringat," Kashuu tiba-tiba saja datang menghampiri. Memberikan sebuah kain kumal namun bersih.

Yang terpenting adalah, Ichigo dapat menjadi lebih dekat dengan Kashuu.

Sang helaian biru _mint_ membalas dengan senyuman. Menerima uluran kain lap. Menyeka dahinya. "Terima kasih, Kashuu- _san_ ,"

Sang manik cokelat tua mengangguk. "Ya, sama-sama," dengan wajah tersenyum datar dan manik merah rubi yang kosong.

"Nee, Kashuu..." Ichigo melirik Kashuu. Berhitung dengan suasana, lalu akhirnya memutuskan melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Apa kau... punya keinginan untuk keluar dari sini?"

Kashuu menatan Ichigo, mengerjap polos. "Aku selalu keluar dari sini jika sedang misi,"

"Bukan, bukan itu," kepala Ichigo menggeleng pelan. "Apa kau ingin berhenti dari pekerjaan ini?"

Aah, Kashuu akhirnya mengerti maksud pertanyaan Ichigo.

Kali ini Kashuu balas gantian menggeleng. "Aku... jiwaku, tubuhku, keseluruhan jiwaku... adalah milik ketua,"

Bibir Ichigo hendak menjawab, membantah pernyataan itu. Tapi dirinya terdiam. Membisu, bingung. Kashuu terlihat tidak keberatan dengan statusnya. Malahan secercah kilatan kehidupan terpantul dari manik rubinya itu. Hingga akhirnya Ichigo memutuskan diam. Tanpa menyadari bahwa misi pertama telah menunggunya.

.

.

Panas.

Pengap.

Sesak.

Tenggorokan Ichigo terasa tersekat. Bukan, bukan karena betapa tidak enaknya berada di dalam sebuah rumah yang terbakar, pengap dengan asap-asap yang hampir memenuhi ruangan. Namun—

"Tidak! Tolong! A-ampuni aku, kumohon!"

Namun karena jeritan seorang lelaki tambun didepannya. Yang mengeluarkan cicitan bagai seekor tikus yang sudah setengah sekarat. Memohon ampun, menangis hingga kantung air matanya kering.

Sebuah tendangan lagi-lagi merangsek di pipi lelaki itu. Membuatnya semakin membiru. "Diam." Kashuu mendesis. Manik merah rubinya berkilat terpantul kobaran api.

Sedangkan Ichigo gemetar. Memegang sebuah pedang panjang yang seharusnya digunakan untuk mengeksekusi pria yang menjadi tersangka mafia internasional. Merugikan sekali bagi negara. 'Ayolah Ichigo! Kau sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk ini!' manik _hazel_ itu kembali meyakinkan dirinya.

Ichigo menarik napas dalam. Tidak sanggup.

"Pulanglah," Kashuu berbisik lirih. Mendorong Ichigo keluar dari ruangan itu.

Manik hazelnya tersentak. "Tidak! Aku bisa melakukannya!" terdorong oleh tangan mungil Kashuu.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak kau sukai, begitukan katamu?" Kashuu tersenyum. "Ya kan? Ichigo- _niisan_ *"

Lalu pintu itu dikunci dari dalam.

Ichigo mematung. Terdiam beku. Bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Lagi-lagi... lagi-lagi ia membiarkan anak itu membunuh orang. Menghilangkan satu nyawa lagi. Lelaki itu jatuh bersimpuh. Tak mampu menahan bobot tubuh dan bobot permasalahan yang dipikulnya.

"Kenapa dia memanggilku dengan sebutan kakak?" manik _hazel_ itu tergugu. Menahan luapan perasannya. "Kenapa disaat seperti ini?"

Ichigo Hitofuri. Pada umurnya yang ke tujuh belas, ia mulai mempertanyakan dirinya. Mempertanyakan apakah ia masih pantas disebut sebagai manusia.

.

Misi itu berlangsung sukses tentu saja. Tidak ada bekas-bekas yang bisa dijadikan bukti. Semuanya lenyap tak bersisa. Seperti bayangan pada siang hari.

"Bagus, bagus sekali Ichigo Hitofuri," sang ketua tersenyum puas. Memberikan stempel tanda lulus di atas kertas. Laporan pencapaian yang ditulis Kashuu.

Dengan sedikit pengubahan tentu saja.

Membuat Ichigo aman tanpa perlu susah-susah diberi hukuman. Misi itu berakhir lancar, sempurna. Dan tentu saja membuat berita gembira bagi sang ketua. Yang saat ini tengah membaca kembali lampiran-lampiran diatas kursi ruangannya yang cukup nyaman serta ditemani segelas teh hijau dengan uap mengepul diatasnya.

"Baiklah, Ichigo Hitofuri, kau boleh meninggalkan tempat." Seukir senyuman indah-misterius sang ketua membuat Ichigo langsung mengangguk. Menunduk hormat, lalu tanpa basa-basi meninggalkan ruangan.

Sedangkan Kashuu yang sejak tadi juga berada diruangan itu menatap kearah sang ketua. "Aku punya permintaan,"

Manik biru cerah lelaki dua puluhan keatas itu menatap Kashuu. Tumben sekali. "Dan apa itu, Kashuu?"

Sang manik merah rubi melangkah mendekat menuju sang ketua. "Biarkan Ichigo Hitofuri—"

Hanya sampai situ yang bisa didengar oleh Ichigo dari balik pintu kayu jati yang tebal. Namun apapun itu yang dikatakan oleh Kashuu, berhasil membuat Ichigo tidak terjun ke lapangan secara langsung. Hanya mengatur strategi. Berdiri dibarisan belakang.

Cerita itu sudah bertahun lalu. Ichigo mengeratkan mantelnya. Selesai bernostalgia. Menatap bulan purnama indah dilangit. Apapun, apapun yang dinegosiasikan oleh Kashuu saat itu pasti berhubungan dengan jabatannya saat ini.

Sebagai ahli strategi organisasi.

Hari ini, masih terlalu pagi sebenarnya untuk bangun. Yang bahkan matahari saja baru sinarnya yang keluar dari permukaan ufuk timur. Namun lelaki beryukata merah bata dengan helaian cokelat panjang telah membuka matanya. Berisik membersihkan cangkir-cangkir yang mulai kusam terkena zat melanin teh dengan sikat dan soda kue. Sedangkan Yasusada, setengah mengantuk memotong-motong sayuran untuk sarapan. Sesekali mengaduk kuah kaldu miso didalam panci.

"Hari ini lebih dingin dari biasanya ya," Yasusada memulai percakapan. Memasukkan potongan sayuran dan tahu.

Dibalas anggukan dari Kashuu. "Kau benar sekali. Dan tumben kau bangun pagi-pagi begini? Kedainya kan buka agak siang,"

"Aku tidak ingin membuat Kiyomitsu membersihkan rumah sendirian," kedua bibir Yasusada membentuk senyuman. Aku ingin menemanimu.

Kashuu tertegun sejenak. Tidak menyangka mendapatkan pernyataan itu. Lalu tersenyum tipis, beranjak dari kursinya.

Hup! Kemudian badannya sudah menempel pada punggung Yasusada. Memeluk perempuan itu.

"Ki—Ki- Kiyomitsu...!" Yasusada mencicit kaget. Bingung. Wajahnya memerah.

Sedangkan Kashuu, malah mengusap pipinya di rambut Yasusada. Wangi. "Aku capek, Yasusada... biarkan aku istirahat disini,"

Berdalih tentu saja.

"Kalau lelah, duduk saja dulu. A-aku kesulitan mengaduk supnya," sang manik biru safir memejamkan matanya. Terlalu malu.

Kashuu kemudian memegang tangan Yasusada, membantu Yasusada mengaduk sup bening didalam panci. "Aku bantu deh," Tertawa menggoda Yasusada.

"Kau menggodaku, Kiyomitsu..." menggembungkan pipi, Yasusada kesal.

Dan pagi itu, penuh oleh candaan Kashuu yang menggoda Yasusada. Bagi Kashuu, ini pertama kalinya ia menggoda orang dan semenyenangkan ini. Di tempatnya berada, di 'rumah'nya, ia yang paling muda. Selain itu juga disana suasananya selalu serius. Palingan ia hanya akan digoda oleh sang ketua.

Sedangkan bagi Yasusada, yang untuk pertama kalinya ada lelaki lain dirumahnya selain sang ayah, dirinya merasa tidak kesepian. Tertawa lepas. Kesal dengan Kashuu, lalu menjitaknya.

 _Aah, semoga hari-hari seperti ini tidak berakhir,_

Pikiran mereka menyatu. Memikirkan hal yang sama.

Namun, langit itu tak akan selalu cerah, bukan? Di suatu saat yang tepat, badai akan selalu datang. Membuat luka baru. Atau, membuat luka lama yang terbuka kembali.

Maka, malam itu, saat kedai hampir tutup, lelaki itu datang. Seorang lintah darat bertubuh besar, dengan bau alkohol memuakkan dari tubuhnya. Mendatangi kedai Yasusada. Sembari menyeringai memuakkan pula. Seorang tokoh antagonis dalam hidup Yasusada dan juga cerita ini.

"Yamatonokami- _san_... aku datang, menagih janjimu,"

Badai itu, akan muncul lebih cepat dari dugaan kita.

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung, qaqa :vv**_

.

.

.

Otoutou: Adik lelaki dalam bahasa Jepang

Harakiri: bunuh diri dengan menusuk perut sendiri dengan sebilah pedang. Cara ini lazim digunakan oleh prajurit dan kerajaan kalah perang zaman dulu

 **Hola holaaa~ kembali dengan saya~ eh? Saya apdetnya lama? Hmm...**

 **MEMANGNYA SAYA PERNAH JANJI APDET CEPET?! GAK KAN?! /santet onlen/**

 **Maafin saya, /dogeza/ saya anu, itu, gini... padat banget di real life, jadi ya gitu. Tapi saya bersyukur kalau masih ada pembaca yang mau baca, terima kasih juga untuk yang udah fav story ini, saya terhura :")**

 **Sungguh.**

 **Oh iya, saya mau balas review disini aja ya :"D**

Guest:

AAAA QAQAAAAA MAKASIH SUDAH BACA YHAAA UMUMUMUMU~ /cipoque basah/

Blue Ocean:

Ini sudah lanjut qaqaaa meski hiatus hampir setahun! Tapi tangan saya sudah berjuang dengan keras! Terima kasih sudah membaca, luv yu~ saya tunggu review selanjutnya, qaqa

KashuuYasu foreva:

SYUDAH LANJUDH KAK! /kok ngegas si?!

SAYA TUNGGU REVIEW SELANJUTNYAAA

KashuuYashuu loper:

SEMANGAT AKU MAH! SELALU SEMANGAT MESKI SEMANGAT DOANG, NULIS KAGA! /buang/ eh, tapi review lagi yha :")

Fuyuki25:

:vvv author biadab anda! /ngaca heh/ kasian readernya woi! /sama, lu juga!/ gapapa, lanjut aja dikit-dikit~ dan lanjut review ugha~

Coretan kecil:

Whaaa terima kasih sudah merevieeww

Syukurlah kalau ga ooc, tapi emang Yasoesada pantasnya poyos-poyos gitu~ ufufuufu~ terima kasih telah repiu yaaa~

 **Oh iya, saya lupa bilang. Cerita kali ini lebih pendek, dan chapter-chapter selanjutnya juga akan pendek. Tapi, SAYA, ASHEERA. BERJANJI UNTUK APDET MAKSIMAL 2 MINGGU SEKALI.**

 **Gitu deh, hehe~ biar lebih cepat kan yhaa**

 **Dan, sekian bacotan saya,**

 **Mind to review?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Asheera W**


End file.
